


Star Song

by Dreamer_Lost



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abuse, Kinda?, Never should have been allowed near children, Seer Harry, The Dursley's are trash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 05:34:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21031073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamer_Lost/pseuds/Dreamer_Lost
Summary: Harry always knew he was different. His relatives never let him forget the he was a freak but he didn't fully grasp how different until he heard the stars sing.





	Star Song

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheDarkRat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkRat/gifts).

> This will probably never be a full story with wonderful details and plot with side plots. Wretched at completing stories, me, so if anyone reads this and wants to snatch it up and write it proper feel free! Just put inspired by this and the original mother of this brain child.
> 
> Original Plotbaby: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20836010

Harry was young when he first heard the stars sing, so young in fact he didn’t remember it happened, stars singing him to sleep in his crib in Godric’s Hollow, singing of the terrible thing that would happen in the cottage and misfortune that would one day dog the babe’s steps. That is why he was so shocked the first time the Dursley's locked him outside, with forming bruises and an empty aching stomach, for failing to do one of his numerous chores and heard the faint singing from the heavens. The stars told him much in that first night, and the nights that followed. 

They told him of a world parallel to the one he knew full of magic, creatures and things he yet didn’t understand but would. Of a boy with a loving family that crumbed because of three muggles boys, a father’s wrath and how that boy fell for another that wanted to enslave those without active magic (for magic is in all living things little one, but many just aren’t made to use it the star whispered). How a fight between the boy, his lover and brother killed the injured sister and ripped the two apart. How the lovers ignored and fought each other. Wars destroying not only millions of humans but creatures with no bid in the conflict and the very earth they fought upon. Of a scared, lonely, hated boy that lashed out at those around him, how badly he wanted to be someone special. How one teacher saw his old lover in the boy, mistrusted the child on the gift his line had been given by Magic and that teacher continuing to send the boy back to a city that was being bombed, fear driving him to do unspeakable things to his very soul. How that teacher became politically powerful, having the ear of an entire community. The stars told him of his family, his fiery, stubborn, mother and his childish, bullying, loyal father, how they lived and died in their few twenty-one years. 

The stars told him everything. 

Of course, he never told the Dursley's anything. He didn’t need the stars to tell him how badly that would go. But somethings can’t be hidden as easily as he would wish. Like how he always dodged the frying pan his aunt would randomly throw when angered. How he knew what to wear on days with bad weather. How he knew everything before his teachers taught it. Or how he found things that had been missing for ages. His magic never acted out, not as badly as it could have. He directed it better with the stars guiding him. Pushing bits into his injuries to make them heal better, to summon food from other houses as his relatives would notice if he ate any food in their kitchen, using little bits of magic almost constantly to have better control. It would have saved him from many beatings and hungry nights if his relatives didn’t always find something to punish him for. 

Years seem to drag by, far slower than the boy thought possible, and then his letter came. Laying of the floor with the rest of the post, thicker than normal paper and feeling strongly of magic. Sliding it under his door was simple, as was packing all his belongings and important things in a travel pack he’d borrowed from a neighbor. Getting to London was a bit trickier but as he left in the middle of the night the stars told him of a bus for the magical world. 

Once in the world he should have been raised in, Harry went to Gringotts which was open twenty-four seven as to service all their patron's, be they human or Being. Sorting out that mess took the rest of the night and the next week. The goblins knew what he was as soon as they set eyes on him, thanks to being closer to Mother Magic.


End file.
